1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunction machine module connectable with like modules for configuring a machine, and more particularly to such a multifunction module which is independently able without outside assistance to configure various desired machine systems by connecting with other multifunction modules of identical structure and by varying and undoing the connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When various machines are to be configured by connecting, disconnecting and reconnecting identically structured machine elements, the connection, disconnection and reconnection thereof is ordinarily accomplished with outside assistance. In some situations, however, it is difficult to provide the required outside assistance because the machine is inaccessible, as in the case of a machine inside an orbiting unmanned artificial satellite or a small medical device embedded in a patient's body. Since the difficulty of connecting, disconnecting and reconnecting the machine elements prevents proper maintenance and self-repair of the machine, the prior art machine elements cannot be applied in such circumstances.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a multifunction machine module capable of connecting with like modules to configure a desired machine system independently without outside assistance.